Signs are Beautiful
by CaptainStone
Summary: The chapters have different scenes between Jane and Maura while taking the advantage of their American Sign Language  ASL . It is sort of sequel of my story, "Signs are Louder than Voices."
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: If I own Rizzoli and Isles, I would not be here in Fanfic. As you see, I am here as a simple Fanfic writer but I am too poor to be sued. However the company that owns Rizzoli and Isles is more than welcome to steal my idea of involving the Deaf characters and/or using ASL in a possible future episode which will bring me big smile.**

**Pairing: Established relationship between Jane Rizzoli and Maura Isles**

**Rating: T for profanity language**

**Summary: The chapters have different scenes between Jane and Maura while taking the advantage of their American Sign Language (ASL). It is sort of sequel of my story, "Signs are Louder than Voices."**

**A/N: I am using the quotation with italic for ASL.**

**Great Advantage for Any Couple: Sign Language.**

**Chapter 1 -Robbery at Bank**

Coffee shop at the Boston Police Department.

Jane stared at the horse shaped pancake that her mother just placed it front of her and she looked up at her mother. "Ma, why you give me the Happy Pony pancake? Please stop making me the animal shaped pancake from now on," she implored.

"Well, you are still my baby, Janie. Deal with it." Angela waved dismissively and walked back to the cashier register.

"Jane, you should be grateful to have her as mother. I am pleased to have the tortoise shaped pancake from her but I cannot imagine if I can eat Bass," Maura said while poking her pancake with her fork gently whether it is alive or not.

"For Pete's sake, it is just pancake. Bass won't know that you eat the turtle shaped pancake. Just enjoy it and deal with it," Jane deadpanned. "Tortoise," Maura corrected teasingly.

When Jane decided that her maple syrup was not enough, she didn't want to finish chewing to speak so she waved her hand to get Maura's attention. Maura looked up, annoyed at her unexpected gesture. _"Pass __syrup __please"_ Jane signed in ASL.

"Oh we haven't use ASL since Emmett and Melody left a few weeks ago. We should keep up with ASL whenever we can," Maura passed the bottle of syrup to Jane. Jane nodded agreeably.

When Jane saw Angela going into the kitchen, she wanted to ask Maura without Angela's earshot, Jane began to sign to Maura, _"when __Ma __will __be __away __for __her __spa __weekend?"_

_"Mother __has __not __tell __me __when. __Why?"_Maura asked with her hand above her forehead with sign "Why".

_"I __don't __want __Ma __walk __in __on __us __while __we __make __love __this __weekend,"_ Jane countered.

_"Why __don't __we __go __on __the __getaway __weekend __so __we __can __make __love __for __hours,"_ Maura smirked sultrily.

When they heard Angela opening the kitchen door, they began conversing normally without her knowing they discussed with ASL behind her back. They continued discussing about where they can go on their getaway weekend. Even Angela suggested Provincetown.

"If you go to Provincetown, may I join you?" Angela faced Maura hopefully. Unbeknownst to Angela, Jane looked at Maura horrifiedly as she signed _"NO" _franticallywithout her voice.

"Angela, I would love you to join us but Jane and I need to spend our time alone on the weekend. Next time I will join you to the spa weekend. Ok with you?" Maura answered politely.

"Maura, that's okay. Go ahead and have fun with Janie. However, please tell me the details about your vacation when you return," Angela gave them her expected look.

"MA!" Jane shook her head in exasperation.

Maura was finishing her breakfast as Jane was drinking her coffee. "Sweetie, I have to do some errands at my bank. I will be back in an half hour. See you soon. I love you," Maura showed her ILY hand-shape to Jane.

_"I __love __you __too,"_ Jane signed with all words instead of the ILY hand-shape. Maura smirked and she gave her a chaste kiss.

Citizen's Bank on State Street

Maura walked toward to the door before safe box room as she was prepared to place her hand on the verifying scanner but she dropped her purse. At same time, she knelt down to pick it up and the bank robbers barged into the bank. As she heard the yelling from one of the robbers, she rushed behind the bank manager's unoccupied desk to avoid being caught by the robbers. Better yet, she crawled quietly under the desk to hide from the robbers' sightings. Frantically, Maura was thinking what to do. Calling Jane is too risky because one of he robbers might hear her. She saw the red button under the manager's desk so she pressed it quietly as possible. While she is waiting for the police to show up, she turned her face seeing the window outside.

When a gunshot rang out, Maura jumped little but she was relieved that she didn't make any noise to attract the robbers' attention. However she felt her urge to help someone who might get hurt by the gunshot. She peeked to see what's going on. She saw the security guard's leg is shot. She tried to concentrate on the guard's leg whether his life is threatened or not so she determined his leg was not bleeding profusely. She was grateful that someone else is helping to press the guard's wound to minimize the bleeding. She went back to her hiding spot quietly.

The BPD Bullpen.

Jane was focusing on the paperwork that she dreaded most. As she twisted her pencil tightly and she leaned back on her chair sighing, she thought to herself, _what __I __will __do __with __Maura __romantically __on __the __getaway __weekend. __Scuba__diving? __Whale__watching?__ Walking __on __the __beach __on __a __romantic __evening? __Oh __yeah, __Ma __is __out __of __the __picture! _Jane shook her head chuckling.

The police radio near Jane's desk spoke up, "the bank robbery is occurring at the Citizen's Bank on State Street. One gunshot is reported by the bystander and the homicide is possible." As Jane realized that Maura is in the bank, she snapped her pencil into two pieces. She shot up from her chair frantically. _Fuck! __I __would __kill __the __bastard __if __he __hurts __my __Maura._

"Korsak! Frost! Maura is in that bank where the robbery is! I don't know if I can live without Maura. We have to go there right away!" Jane cried in her distraught voice.

Korsak said to Jane while holding her both shoulders gently, "please calm down. We will help Maura and the victims as well. I know Maura will be fine. Let's go." Jane nodded slightly by hearing Korsak's calm voice.

Outside of the Citizen's Bank.

The Swat team was assembling to be ready. The homicide detectives arrived at same time. Jane came to speak with the leader of the Swat team as she showed him her detective badge.

"I am Detective Rizzoli of the Boston Police Department. I want to inform you that Dr. Maura Isles, the Medical Examiner of BPD is inside the bank right now. I don't want her to get hurt by anyone even one of your Swat team," Jane said in her dangerously tone.

"Your statement is noted but I assure you that my Swat team is best to secure the innocents lives even Dr. Isles. By the way, I am Sgt. Robert Taylor. " the Swat team leader replied calmly. Jane inclined her head appreciatively. As Jane asked for his binocular, he was more than glad to hand it to her.

Using Robert's binocular, Jane was trying to see inside of the bank. She saw the robbers waving their guns as they were threatening the victims to stay down on the floor. Somehow, she saw Maura waving her hand peeking out the desk. Relieved but worried, Jane turned to Sgt. Taylor, "I saw Dr. Isles is hiding under the desk and I believe the robbers don't know that she is in the bank. I need to go to the alley near the window where Dr. Isles is. I can communicate with her with American Sign Language as I can interpret over our radios what Dr. Isles might overhear the robbers' conversations."

"Ok, that's great idea. Let one of my Swat team to take you to the alley safely without the robbers' sighting. Let's go!" Robert handed his radio to Jane as the Swat guy took her to the alley.

Jane kneeled down and crawled to the window where Maura is at. Maura was thrilled to see Jane but she was worried for their safety. _"Careful! __The __robbers __might __see __us." _Maura signed without her voice.

_"I __know! __Can __you __tell __me __what's __happening __and __hear __what __the __robbers' __conversation __about __their __possible __escape? __I __need __to __pass __the __valuable __information __to __the __Swat __team," _Jane pleaded in ASL.

As Maura nodded in agreement, she told Jane about the bank security guard being hurt. Jane radioed the Swat team what Maura told her. _"There __are __four __robbers. __I __overheard __the __robbers' __plan __to __escape __near __the __bank __vault __which __was __already __pried __open __before __hitting __the __inside __wall __a __few __nights __ago," _ Maura signed quietly. Jane's eyes were widened over the robbers' clever escape plan but she knew that they would foil the bank robbers' escape. She spoke over the radio quietly.

_"Please __stay __hidden __and __be __careful. __Just __wait __for __the __robbers __to __escape __as __planned," _Jane replied as she showed her ILY hand-shape. Maura smiled showing her ILY hand-shape. Jane crawled back to the alley.

The Swat team reassembled to hide behind the area where the robbers would escape. The robbers busted the wall open. When the last robber crawled out of the wall, the Swat team stopped them on the spot. The robbers were dumbfounded by being foiled by the Swat team.

As Jane approached to the window telling Maura that the robbers are caught by the Swat team. Relieved, Maura came out of the desk. At the moment, her doctor mode came up as she ran to the security guard to ensure his leg wound in a non threatening life. When the EMT took over, Maura stood up and saw Jane walking to her. Maura ran to her as she embraced her tightly. When Maura's legs got weak, Jane held her as they sobbed together.

"I'm so glad that we use ASL to save the lives especially yours. Also it foiled the bastards' robbery!" Jane grinned.

"Language! Indeed, we busted them! We can tell and thank our Deaf friends for teaching you ASL," Maura smiled. Jane nodded in agreement as embracing her again before they leave the bank together safely.

**To be continued with upcoming scene of the advantage of ASL.**

**As you see the sign language is very beneficial for anyone. Can you tell me the list of advantage of ASL on this chapter? If you give me the list, I will send you the virtual candy. ;-) **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I don't own R & I but American Sign Language (ASL) is free to everyone who wants to learn for their benefit.**

**A/N: I am using the quotation with italic for ASL. CODA stands for Child of Deaf Adult.**

**Chapter 2 -Getaway Weekend**

Medical Examiner Office

On the desk, Maura was researching the Provincetown hotels on her computer. When Jane walked into, seeing Maura focusing on her computer faithfully, "What are you doing on your computer? Shopping for your latest fashion release of pumps? Sex toys?" Jane asked in her playfully tone.

"Actually, I am looking for the top rated hotel of Provincetown for our getaway weekend. Thank you for reminding me to shop for fluffy handcuffs so we don't need to use your uncomfortable metal handcuff anymore, " Maura replied seductively with hint of teasing as Jane's eyes widened.

A few moments later, Jane heard the usual walking of infamous BPD sensitivity training instructor nearby and she went in her panic mode because she doesn't want to lectured by her to attend the stupid "Ethical Behavior" training class. She dragged bewildered Maura from her desk into the janitor supply closet. Jane covered Maura's mouth and she used her ASL without her voice, _"Shh! __I __don't __want __her __knowing __we __are __here." _Maura nodded. Jane was relieved that the instructor left the office a few minutes later. Jane peeked out of the closet with caution.

"I think it is time for us to come out of the closet," Jane chuckled, mentioned to Maura about the phrase she said. Maura giggled. Maura went back to her desk researching on her internet. Jane went to the door, turning back to Maura. "I'm looking forward to our getaway weekend especially your order for our latest sex toy," Jane waggled her eyebrow. Maura smirked.

When Jane came into the morgue room from Maura's office, she saw the instructor with her crossed arms with her triumphant smug.

Jane's knuckles went white. _Oh __crap!_

"Detective Rizzoli, I knew you were hiding in the closet so I am waiting for you to come out. Did you receive the memo about my 'Ethical Behavior' training class? I already send the memo to Dr. Isles as well." the instructor sneered with her hands on her hip.

"Ok, I will attend your class as long as Dr. Isles attends," Jane replied defeatedly, thinking to herself, _Her __class __better __be __last!_

BPD Parking lot

Jane and Maura were discussing about their trip in Maura's Puris car.

"I am not in mood driving for three hours to Provincetown because I want to spend time with you. Why don't we go on the ferry instead?" Jane suggested.

"Yes, that will be great idea! Let me call the ferry service for the schedule," Maura dialed her smartphone. While Jane was sitting on the driver's side, Angela's car was pulled up by Jane.

Instead of rolling down the car window, Angela signed in ASL, _"don't __forget __to __tell __me __the __details __after __you __return __from __Provincetown. __You __can __do __whatever __you __want __without __worrying __about __me __walking __in __on __you."_

_"MA!"_ Jane signed back with her faked distraught expression.

_"Have __fun __and __be __safe!"_ Angela grinned, waving ILY handshape sign. Maura smiled, returning her gesture while holding her phone. Jane rolled her eyes, showing her ILY handshape sign as Angela drove off to home.

Ferry to Provincetown

Jane was lending forward against the rail watching the waves moving, foams sprouting up from wave. She felt the serenity as the dolphins jumping playfully beside the ferry. She smiled, wishing she could swim with them. The soft hand placed Jane's arm tenderly as Jane looked at her love, Maura. She doesn't mind Maura to join her swimming with the dolphins too.

"What are you thinking about, sweetie?" Maura asked gently as she moved her hand over her unruly hair.

Jane wrapped her waist, pulling her into her embrace. "It would be nice for us to swim with dolphins right now," Jane whispered, kissing her earlobe as Maura giggled ticklishly.

"I'm in mood for coffee so I need go to the snack bar. Want anything, honey?" Jane looked at Maura while holding Maura's waist. "Hot tea please," Maura replied.

"Hot tea coming up," Jane kissed Maura as she walked across the ferry. She felt little nauseated by the sea sickness so she had to held the rail till she reached the snack bar.

While Jane was waiting for her turn to order, she saw the snack shop cashier was frustrated to understand the customer who gestured for the pen and paper. Jane tapped her shoulder gently. The customer looked up at Jane unexpectedly.

_"Do __you __need __my __help __to __interpret __for __you?"_ Jane asked the customer politely in ASL. The customer nodded, looking relieved. "_Yes_, _two __hot __chocolate __please," _she signed back as Jane told the cashier what she wanted.

While waiting for the order,_ "You __deaf?"_ the deaf lady asked. Jane looked at her incredulously with her unusual question.

_"No,__why __do __you __think __I __am __deaf?" _Jane asked.

The deaf lady shrugged,_"your __ASL __is __flawless __so __I __bet __you __are __CODA __then. __Am __I __right?"_

Jane chuckled lightly, _"Nope __I __just __learned __ASL __from __my __deaf __friends, __my __hearing __partner __and __even __my __own __hearing __mother __but __my __late __great __aunt __was __deaf. __Unfortunately, __she __died __a __month __before __I __was __born."_

_"Oh __I __am __sorry. __You __are __so __natural __with __ASL! __I __am __impressed. __By __the __way, __my __name __is __Candy. __What's __yours?"_ Candy offered her hand for handshake. Jane happily shook her hand with her right hand, signed _"thank __you. __I'm __Jane" _in her left hand.

After Candy paid and received her two cups of hot chocolate, "Coffee and hot tea please" Jane ordered in her turn. The cashier replied, "sorry, hot tea is out. Anything else?" Candy was watching Jane and the cashier's conversation by reading their lips.

"Ok, let me call Maura if she want anything else. Just a moment." Jane held her index finger at the cashier as she speed dialed Maura's number.

"Swee...ie? Ja...? You (static)" Jane heard Maura's voice over her phone but it went dead. Jane was looking for Maura across the ferry and she saw Maura held her smartphone, waving at Jane. She waved back, signing widely _"PHONE __DOWN. __HOT __TEA __OUT. __COFFEE? __HOT __CHOCOLATE?__"_

Maura signed back_,__"HOT __CHOCOLATE __PLEASE."_

The audience of the ferry looked at them back and forth like they were watching a tennis match. Candy was amused at the commotion.

_"OK!" _Jane replied, smiling. She turned, grinning at the speechless cashier, "she wants hot chocolate."

Jane and Maura made the fast friends with Candy and her deaf partner Karrie during the the ferry trip. They learned that they will share the same hotel so they can meet sometimes over the weekend.

Atlantic ocean near Provincetown

On the scuba diving boat, Jane was securing the scuba oxygen tank on Maura's back, asking her "Too tight?" Maura shook her head, "no, it is perfect fitting. Thanks, sweetie." Maura turned and checked Jane's tank.

The scuba instructor Laura announced, "ok, everyone seems to be ready to dive and explore the shipwreck and beautiful fishes. Please don't be panic if you encounter a shark. If you ever seen it, please stay calm till it swims away. If it ever attacks you, just hit its snout till it swims away. Don't worry. Sharks rarely attack the human. Well, are you ready to dive?"

The audience cheered "YES!" Laura motioned with come on, "Alright! Vamos, mis amigos!" The divers flipped back into the water from the boat as they were in the domino effect.

Jane and Maura swam toward the shipwreck. Jane waved at Maura for her attention and signed, _"Look __at __the __beautiful __starfish __on __the __plank."_

_"Yes, __I __see __that," _Maura signed back with her twinkling eyes behind her scuba mask.

Laura swam frantically toward Jane and Maura because she knew Maura is a doctor by seeing her credential on her guest list. She finger-spelled,_"H __E __L __P"_ and motioned them to follow her. They went swimming around the shipwreck, finding a diver's leg being impaled by the large rust nail even worse she was stuck between the collapsed woods.

Maura surveyed the diver's wound as she signed to Jane, _"the __nail __missed __her __leg __artery __because __the __bleeding __is __small. __Please __pull __this __wood __gently __while __I __hold __the __nail." _Maura motioned Laura to hold the diver. Laura replied with her fingerspelling sign, _"O.K." _Maura nodded acknowledgedly. They eventually pulled the victim free and brought her to the boat safely. Laura and her diving assistants gathered the divers to the boat before the shipwreck area become the swarm of the hungry sharks.

On the boat_, _Laura sat down by Jane and Maura while they were removing their scuba fins. "I want to thank you for everything that you have done. I really appreciate that. Sign language really help us to communicate underwater even saving a life. I'm motivated to learn ASL. Of course, I will encourage my assistants join me to attend the ASL class. Thanks again!" Laura said with her _"thank __you"_ sign.

_"Your __welcome!"_ Jane and Maura signed back simultaneously. Laura laughed, patting Jane's back.

_**To be continued.**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: If I own R & I, I would invent a Deaf character in the show. Anyway, American Sign Language is for everyone! **

**A/N: I am using the quotation with italic for ASL.**

**Chapter 3 - Noisy and sick**

Dirty Robber.

"Do you want the beer?" Maura asked Jane on the booth but the noisy chattering from the crowd and the music was blaring throughout the bar.

"What? I don't understand you. Please repeat," Jane asked, lending toward Maura.

Maura was frustrated by repeating the question a few times that Jane could not understand her. She signed in ASL, _"Want a __beer?"_

Jane's smile broaden. _"Yes __please. __Let's __chat __in __ASL __so __we __don't __have __to __be __frustrated __anymore."_

_"Good __idea! __After __I get__you __a __beer, __we __can __discuss __about __anything __so __we __don't __have __to __worry __about __anyone __eavesdrop __our __conversation __unless __Angela __is __here __or __anyone __else __knows __ASL." _Maura grinned, looking around if Angela was at the bar.

After Maura returned with her wine and Jane's beer, Jane looked up, signing at Maura, "_why __don't __we __talk __dirty?__ I __love __your __moaning __when __I __licked __your __pussy." _She grinned wickedly.

_"Language! __Are __you __trying __to __make __me __aroused? __Do __you __want __to __do __me in__the __restroom?" _Maura signed seductively. Jane nodded excitedly. Maura grabbed Jane's hand as they stood up to make the bee line to the restroom. Somehow, they were halted their bee line by seeing Angela with her crossed arms standing by the restroom.

Jane thought to herself, _Oh __Crap! _At same time, Maura made her mental note, _We __should __stay __in __Provincetown __little __longer __to __catch __up __with __our __sexual __activities __especially __they __release __the __immunoglobulin __A._

_"Jane, __I __wondered __if __I __raised __you __to __be __mature __enough __to __be __discreet __on __your __sex __life __in __the __public __restroom,"_ Angela signed in ASL since she knew they would not hear her due to the noisy background. _"I __had __been __waiting __for __you __to __tell __me __the __details __about __your __getaway __weekend __vacation __so __I __came __here __to __find __you,"_ she added.

Annoyed, Jane rubbed her temple as she said "Ma" in her exasperating voice. Standing behind Jane, Maura peeked, smiling sheepishly at Angela. _"Hi __Angela," _she signed above Jane's shoulder so Angela could see.

Training Room in BPD.

Jane was sitting on the chair as she was listening to Lady Gaga's song with the iPod on her headphone. She beat her hands on her lap according to the music. She didn't hear Maura calling her so Maura tapped her shoulder to get her attention. Jane looked up at Maura, smiling but she was still rapping without unplugging her headphone. Maura became irritated as she signed in ASL, _"please __unplug __your __headphone __so __I __need __to __talk __to __you."_

Jane flashed her Cheshire grin, "well you can talk to me in ASL as I am listening the music at same time."

Sighing, Maura rolled her eyes as she signed back, _"I __received __the __memo __that __I __am __required __to __attend __the __Ethical __Behavior __training __class. __Why __I __should __attend __the __class __since __I __am __Chief __Medical __Examiner __but __it __is __for the __Detective __class?"_

Scoffing_, _Jane replied,"my dear instructor is using you as a bait so I can be lured to attend the class." She gave her a puppy look_,_"I love you being there with me so I can keep myself sane." Softening her annoyed look, Maura sat down by her, wrapping Jane's shoulder to show her unconditional support. Jane signed in ASL, _"thank __you."_

Moments later.

When the instructor gave the lecture on what the detectives are supposed to behave properly at the workplace and elsewhere such as crime scene, Jane began coughing as Maura rubbed her back, asking her in ASL without her voice, _"Are __you __OK?"_

_"I __think __I __am __OK __but __I __need __the __bottle __of __water __soon," _Jane replied back in ASL, standing up to leave.

"Jane, where are you going? I am not finished with the lecture yet," the instructor sneered, held her hand on her hip.

"Excuse me. I need the bottle of water. Do you want me to disturb your class by my hacking cough?" Jane countered sarcastically as she coughed.

Annoyed, instructor waved her dismissively. "Ok, you better come back soon or I will make you to attend the class twice till I am satisfied to give you the rainbow colored certificate."

Detective Crowe mocked, "Poor Jane! She might get a cold from her vacation. You better stay away from me, dyke!"

"Detective Crowe, I am so disappointed in you because you didn't respect the sick lady especially calling her dyke! You will be required to attend the class till you learn to be polite to the ladies like Jane, Maura and even me!" the instructor scolded him like he was the little boy. Bewildered, Crowe was cowered on his chair like he was punished severely.

Jane smirked at and she made a mental note to thank the instructor later. Jane faced Maura, _"I __will __be __back __soon." _Maura signed, _"OK, __I __will __be __here __for __you __to __return."_

Next Day in Maura's bedroom.

Jane was very sick with her bronchitis. She could not sleep well by kept coughing and turning on the bed often. Maura could not stand to sleep with Jane because her heavy coughing keep her awake so she went to her guest room to catch up some sleep. However Maura felt bad not being there for Jane but she came by to check on her often as she could.

Maura put her hand over Jane's forehead for the fever. She felt that she might be fever so she decided to put the cool and damp rag over Jane's forehead. Jane was trying to say something but her voice was gone.

_"I __think __my __voice __is __gone __due __to __my __stupid __cough,"_ Jane signed in ASL.

Maura gave her a sympathetic look. "I'm sorry that you lost your voice but you can still talk to me in ASL till you get your voice back." Jane nodded in agreement.

Knocking came from the front door. Maura said, "I think Angela brought her homemade minestrone soup for you." Jane smiled appreciatively because she loved her mother's cookings. Maura went out of the master bedroom so Jane went back to sleep.

_"Angela, let Jane rest for a while,"_ Maura signed quietly so she didn't want to wake Jane yet. Angela nodded in agreement.

One hour later.

"Janie. Wakey. Wakey. Here is your favorite soup for you. I want you to get well by eating this soup. I really hate seeing you sick," Angela sat down by Jane with her homemade soup on the tray.

_"Really? __Ma, __I __thought __sleeping __is __best __for __getting __well __too," _Jane signed sarcastically in ASL. By seeing her mother's mixture of hurt and concerned look, Jane softened, signing, _"I am sorry being grumpy. I __lost __my __voice. __By __the __way, __thanks __for __the __soup, __Ma." _Jane put the tray on the nightstand and she pulled her mother in a lovable hug. Angela shed a tear. At the bedroom door, Maura smiled with a drop of tear, watching their mother-daughter embrace.

The End.

If you are interested to know about the beneficial of using Sign Language, please continue reading.

There are many advantages of sign language. If you have family and/or friends who are deaf, American Sign Language (ASL) or the sign language common to your country or region, it is probably an important part of being able to communicate easily and effectively. Below is a list of sign language uses.

-Loud Background. You're at a location such as a bar, construction site, or rock concert where there is too much background noise to have a normal conversation with the people.

-Eating. It's inevitable. You've just taken a huge bite of food and someone asks you a question. It seems like an eternity while you finish chewing and then answer their question. At that point, their mouth is full of food and now you must wait for them to chew before they can reply.

-Injury Recovery, After Surgery or illness affects the voice. Certain surgical procedures (such as oral surgery) impede a person's ability to talk during recovery. Losing voice with a cold, you able to talk with sign language.

-Listening to Headphones. You are listening to music or speech with headphones and would like to have a conversation with someone at the same time.

-Wearing Helmets. You and your friend are each wearing a helmet. Speaking and hearing are impaired. With sign language, communications are possible.

-Auto Travel. You are with friends driving in separate cars. You need to communicate between vehicles. It is cold or raining outside, so you don't want to roll down the windows, and even if you could roll down the windows, their car is behind you so you couldn't talk anyway. With sign language, you can communicate between two vehicles at a distance.

-Window barrier. You are able to talk to someone with sign language through the window effectively.

-Interjection. You need to make a brief point to someone engaged in a conversation, but you're not able to get a word in edgewise without being rude. With sign language, you can make a direct comment to someone and not interrupt the flow of the conversation.

-At The Movies. It always happens. You're at the movies and want to talk with the person you came with. However, getting into a conversation would be rude and a distraction to those around you. Using sign language, you can communicate without disturbing others.

-Extended Distance Communications. You happen to be on the across the place and you need to communicate with friends or family on the other side by signing widely.

-Classroom/meeting. There are various applications for using sign language in the classroom/meeting without disturbing the audience.

-On the Job. You're able to communicate with a customer/client who is deaf. You could write notes to each other, however, sign language is a faster, easier, and more direct way to communicate.

-Private Conversation. You are at a restaurant sitting in a private booth. You'd like to have a private conversation with the person across from you. With sign language, your conversations can't be overheard and are only intelligible by those who know signs and are in the line-of-sight.

-Rescue Operations. You are on a rescue mission and need to maintain complete silence (including radio silence). With the sign language, you can communicate clearly with other members of your team. Using binoculars, you can communicate over longer distances easily.

-Sports. You're coaching a sports team. You need to communicate something to the players on the field.

-Under Water. You are scuba diving with a friend. With sign language, you can communicate under water.

-Library. You are in a very quiet library and using sign language is effective without disturbing patrons in the room.

-Shared Room. Three people are sharing a room. One person who is a light sleeper has just fallen asleep. With sign language, you can talk with the other person without disturbing the light sleeper.

As you see the above list, it is even possible to communicate effectively without using speech at all! While the sign language was at one time assumed to be 'limited' language used by the deaf people, it is now realized that sign language is more advanced in many ways and has many benefits over spoken communications. However, sign language is quickly being adopted by hearing people as a preferred method of communications. I certainly hope you will be eager to learn some basic signs for your own benefits not just for the deaf people's sake. :-) You can take the sign language at the community college or learn some signs on the Internet. For USA resident, check www. aslpro. com .

Good luck! -CaptainStone


End file.
